


Strange as Me [Eren Jaeger]

by Zuliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Strange as Me [Eren Jaeger]

[Winged!ReaderXEren]

There was rattling and yells, screeches and ruffling feathers intermingled with the slapping of bare feet against chilly concrete. Hanji Zoe chased the person who those yells belonged to around the cell with a syringe. Zoe found it was quite the fun game.

“Oh, c’mon, I’m not going to hurt you!” cooed the squad leader, but her maniacal grin stated otherwise. The prisoner in question stared at the woman with wide eyes, dodging as the needle was lunged at them. Squad Leader Zoe chased the winged person around the dark brown concrete cell. Each time she tried to get the person with the needle, they’d dodge or climb. More than once the person climbed the cell bars, only to be prodded down by outside officers. Finally, Hanji’s victim positioned themselves in a corner where the ceiling met two walls. How they wedged themselves there, nobody could figure out, but it was evident that they weren’t coming down any time soon. For twenty minutes, Hanji stood there calling to the person, but it was to no avail.  
“Oi, Shitty Glasses,” spoke a voice from without of the cell. The woman turned to find that her superior, Lance Corporal Levi, had come down to the dungeon. 

“Look at it, Levi! Ain’t it gorgeous?! I mean it’s no titan, but it isn’t human either!” cheered Hanji, gesturing wildly. Levi stared at the woman, and then glanced at the creature that had pinned itself into the upper corner.

“Call it night, Shitty Glasses, leave the damn thing alone.” Hanji’s eyes widened, her arms dropping as she whined.

“Oh, but I think I was just starting to get through!” A growl from the prisoner said otherwise, and Hanji jumped before sighing in defeat. “Well, there’s always tomorrow. But won’t it hurt itself being down here alone?”

“We’re sending in Jaeger for the night. Since he’s not entirely human either, Commander Erwin wants to see if the little shit can find a common ground,” stated the Corporal flatly as Hanji exited the cell. The woman’s features lit up as she exclaimed it was a good idea.

“I wonder what would happen if they had babies together!” yelled the woman excitedly. “Do you think their titan would have wings?!” Corporal Levi grunted for the woman to get out and to send Eren down. When he did, Levi shoved the hesitant boy into the cell, grunting a ‘get in there, brat’ at him.

“What am I even supposed to do?” asked the Shifter, clutching the bars.

“See if you can make nice with that – thing – since you’re not completely human. Make it work, or stable duty for a month, brat,” spat the corporal quietly, his eyes trained on to the person in the corner.

“Was is it? And where did you find it?” Levi glared at the cadet, stepping away from the cell.

“That’s on a need to know basis, and you don’t fucking need to know. Just get the damn thing to talk.” With that, the corporal turned on his heel and made for his office. He ordered the others to leave as well, leaving the creature and the titan shifter isolated. Nervously, Eren turned to where the creature was in the corner. Titans? No problem. Stable duty with Horse Face? No problem. Locked in a cell with a humanoid creature with wings? Oh hell no. Eren didn’t even know if it spoke English! Much less wouldn’t kill him. Eren sucked in a breath, swallowing the lump that had settled in his throat.

“H-Hi,” he stuttered, but the person growled. “S-So, ho-how was your day? Couldn’t h-have been great if you’re stuck i-in this shit hole.” Eren scolded himself for trying to make small talk with it, where the hell was that going to get him? The boy took a step closer, causing the creature to hiss at him. The creature’s eyes glowed (e/c) as it glowered at him. Eren swallowed thickly, wracking his brain for what to say. Finally, the boy just started to ramble; he introduced himself, told the person some about himself` and went on a whole long tangent about how they shouldn’t mind Levi because he’s always cranky and Hanji’s crazy. He told the person about where they were, and about the titans. Eren slowly, once the person stopped growling when he moved, worked his way over to sit on the cot underneath the person. “So what’s your name? Where are you from?” The person was silent a moment, staring at the boy with a strange expression.

“I –” Its own voice seemed to scare it as it gently descended to crouch on the cot, keeping its back pressed to the block wall. “I – your corporal, Levi, said you weren’t entirely human. Just like me. But I don’t see anything wrong with you.” Eren raised an eyebrow at this, before explaining about his being a titan shifter and how he helped the humans. The creature stared at him, listening carefully.

“So what about you?” asked Eren at the end, looking expectantly over at the person opposite him. “What’s your story? You know mine.” The person was quiet a moment, intently studying Eren’s features as they chewed on their lip.

“I – I – I’m [Name]. I – I am from the northern mountains,” stated the winged person quietly. “The humans call us ‘Angels’, so that is the name we’ve adapted ourselves to over the centuries.” 

“What are you doing here inside the walls? Are there more of you out there?” [Name] became very still and quiet at this question, twiddling their thumbs as they stared at the sheet.  
“We were ambushed by titans. So far as I know, I am the only one in my colony who survived the attack. One of your squads found me in the woods outside of the wall, and brought me here for treatment.” 

“You were hurt?” asked the boy concernedly. [Name] nodded, grabbing their left wing and folding it over to show the long cut and bloody feathers. Eren reached towards the wing, looking up to [Name] for permission. With a nod, the boy laid his hand upon the feathers. “It looks completely healed.”

“We heal faster than humans. I was nearly in full health by the time we reached this place. But I am still weak. The cut was deep, and I had a puncture straight through my wing by a tree branch. The only way it will heal is to fly, but I cannot do that in here,” stated the angel, tucking their wing behind them. “You must get your corporal to allow me out. I won’t escape, I promise, and I always keep to my word.”

“I-I can try, but Shorty isn’t going to give in easily.” [Name] smiled, giving a slight nod.

“Trying will be enough for me, Titan Child.” [Name] placed a gentle hand on Eren’s head, and the boy was happy the cell was dimly lit, for he could feel a little heat in his cheeks.

“Why did you keep running away from Hanji?” asked Eren suddenly, “it’s obvious you’ve been in contact with humans before. But if you lived the northern mountains, then how did you –”

“You certainly have a lot of questions for someone who was scared just hours ago, stated [Name] in an amused tone. “Could it be because your corporal threatened you with ‘stable duty’ if you didn’t learn about me?” Eren’s eyes widened some,

“I – I – no. I’ve just never met someone like you, that’s all. And someone who’s spent so long outside of the walls. I can only imagine what you know. Besides, I – I wasn’t scared, I just thought you were going to kill me!” [Name] chuckled some, before apologizing.

“I am used to humans. But they’re always so hostile to our kind at first, like this Squad Leader Hanji Zoe you spoke of. So I thought you were going to hurt me. But then you started talking about your friends, about your family and it has made me think of the ones I have lost. And you have made me think that I can trust you, Eren Jaeger. As for your questions, I have known humans since I was a child, some of them have been soldiers who were confused and lost after battle and managed to find us. They were all scared, at first anyway, but we took them in and they became part of our colony. That is how I am able to speak your language, the humans taught us. We angels have our own, and are taught both as we grow so that we may communicate with outsiders.” [Name] yawned, stretching their arms above them and their wings out to either side. The wing appendages towered over [Name] and Eren, folding against the ceiling and sprawling down the walls. Eren gaped at the huge wings, causing [Name] to chuckle. “They are bigger than they appear when they folded. We should rest now, Eren Jaeger. I suspect your Hanji Zoe with be back down in the morning with that dreaded syringe.”

Eren didn’t say a word to this, but nodded slightly. [Name] smiled at him before lying down and wrapping their wings around themselves. Eren stared for a moment at the large pile of muscle and feathers lying before him. They couldn’t be real…but Titans were real – and a real terror. So why couldn’t a society of humanlike creatures with wings be? Eren sighed, and he didn’t know whether or not to be mad at the corporal. [Name] could have killed him that he was angry about; being shoved into a cell with an unknown creature and left alone with orders to make nice. But [Name] was just scared and lost, like the human soldiers that had found their way to their colony in the mountains. [Name] was different, misunderstood - just like Eren. So he was grateful that he had met someone who was not a human or a Shifter, but who still as strange as him.


End file.
